Zoids: rise of the demonic zoids
by doctor41
Summary: Naruto is a new pilot for the blitz team and leena couldn't be happier
1. Description Chapter

Details on new fic- Naruto is a zoid designer and pilot who joins the blitz team shortly after Bit joins up.

Pairing- Naruto/Leena

Naruto's zoids are based off of the nine demons of Naruto, but Yonbi in now a salamander not freaky mutant chicken thing. Each one has a different number of tails just like the demon they're based off.

Starts off just before Blitz vs. Champ match

Shukaku- cloaking device, high pressure air cannon, thick armour

Nibi- flamethrower, energy shield, heat resistant armour

Sanbi- underwater capabilities, pressure resistant armour, torpedo missile and mine launchers in tails

Yonbi- transport use only

Gobi- Gatling guns it tails, turbo thrusters, EMP grenade launcher in neck joint

Rokubi- Flyer, anti-air guns, anti-air missiles, bomb launchers, turbo thrusters

Sitchibi- light armour, energy shield, seven sniper rifles in tails

Hatchibi- machine guns in tails, thick armour, extremely fast and powerful movements

Kyuubi- energy shield, retractable claws, diffused particle gun which charges though tails

Please be patient while waiting for first chapter. ^_^


	2. Description Chapter 2

I've decided to change the pairing, based on a review that i got on the descrption chapter

it is now a "love battle" Leena vs the Tasker sisters winner(s) get Naruto

spoiler at bottom of page don't read unless you're not going to flame me or complain about it on your livejournals or whatever

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It's a tie with the "love battle" they all get him


	3. a new pilot arrives, the king's rival

The Blitz team was waiting in the hangar for some big news that Doctor Torus had to tell everyone. The only indicators that anything was actually about to happen were the nine large cargo containers in front of the hangar. Doc had finally arrived with a man around Leena's height with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing an orange shirt, black jeans, white trainers and a small necklace that had a battered emerald in it.

"Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. He's a zoid designer and pilot. He is the latest addition to the team. He is trying to finish his ninth zoid, but doesn't have the funding to finish it. Which is why he joined us, to join us in battle and get money to finish what he said will be a masterpiece."

"Doc don't you think you're over showing it a little? I mean a masterpiece? Come on it can't be that good if he has made eight and has to make a ninth!"

Bit was feeling a bit rejected as he had only joined a few weeks ago to replace Leon, the former top zoid pilot of the Blitz was thinking the same thing, even though he was his normal stoic self.

Leena and Jamie were trying to get one of the containers open to see what was inside of it, which Doc and Naruto noticed.

"If you want to see my zoids so badly, wait until I bring them into the hangar. Besides, if that one has Kyuubi in it, you might damage some of the parts, or cause the main weapon to go off." Naruto seemed a little paranoid, considering it was only an incomplete zoid.

"By the way, just what is its main weapon?"

"A Diffused Particle gun which at this point in time is incomplete, very unstable and could very well flatten everything in front of where it's pointing, so be careful and get away from there!"

Everyone ran from the containers and hid behind Naruto, who was snickering slightly, because only he knew the particle gun was still in sections so he could fit it into Kyuubi's body, with the barrel in the mouth.

Naruto was unloading his zoids and putting them in the hangar when Leena and Bit ran in the hangar, Leena holding and giant cookie and was taunting Bit with it. They only realised where they were when they were nearly stepped on by one of Naruto's zoids, Sanbi.

"Hey guys, watch where you're going! Manslaughter is not something I want looming over my head!"

The two near stains on Sanbi's armour looked at what Naruto had brought in. Shukaku, Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Sitchibi, Hatchibi and the parts for the incomplete Kyuubi were in already, but they all heard a rumbling which made them all freak out for different reasons. Leena and Bit because they thought Kyuubi's particle gun was about to go off. Naruto because he could actually see what was coming, a Dark Horn that was heading in a direct path for Sanbi, and if the armour got damaged, Sanbi wouldn't be sea worthy and it would cost more than he had with him to replace the damaged area... he was broke... yeah. The Dark Horn stopped three feet from Sanbi, which Naruto was thankful for, and the pilot jumped out and ran over to Leena.

"Leena my darling, I just won another match just to prove myself to you, please allow me to be by your side for the rest of our days!"

Naruto finished moving Sanbi, thinking 'is this guy for real?!' while Bit started to install a shock-cannon onto the Liger Zero.

"For the millionth time Harry, I'm not interested!" Leena suddenly got an idea that sent chills down Naruto's spine. "Besides, someone has already stolen my heart."

Harry looked ready to start crying, then throw up, and finally murder someone, all in a few seconds. "Who is it, who dares to try and steal the king's queen?!"

Naruto was unlucky with his timing when he jumped down from Sanbi, because Leena latched onto his arm, nearly cutting off its circulation.

"Naruto, why don't you tell Harry about our status?"

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by Harry.

"I don't want to hear it! I, Harry Champ, here by challenge you to a zoid battle, the winner gets Leena!"

Naruto, once again, opened his mouth to speak, but got cut off by Leena. "He accepts your challenge! See you tomorrow for your beating Harry!"

After Harry left, Naruto turned to Leena and glared at her.  
"Who was that, what's going on and why did you drag me into this?"

"That was Harry Champ, he come round here a lot, just trying to get to me to go out with him. I tell him the same thing every time, but he just keeps on coming back. Last time he was around, I told him to get fifty wins under his belt, but he just did that today, so my new strategy to get rid of him is convince him I'm in love with you. Sure we got a match because of it but look at the bright side, you can get money to help build Kyuubi!"

"Alright, but how long are you planning on doing this for?"

"Just until he leaves me alone"

"Yeah, there's a little thing called a restraining order you could use, think about that for a second!"

"Hmm... nah, my way is more entertaining!"

"... You remind me of my mother so much it's almost scary..."

"How am I different?"

"Your eyes are nicer, your hair is shorter and a different colour, also you have a different taste in clothes, other than that you're pretty much the same." 'And you're not stinking rich and you approve of zoids.' He added as an afterthought.

Leena mulled over what he said, and realised that Naruto had just pointed off some of her best features. She started to blush, but she couldn't fully understand why.

The next day the team were arguing over who would go into battle against the champ team, and by 'team' I mean Naruto and Bit.

"The Liger has the in the bag, we don't need any of his zoids to win!"

"Bit, you just installed a shock-cannon on that thing, and you didn't even see if it would work! If it backfires in the middle of a match, or shuts down, you'll be a sitting duck! Besides I know where the match is, it's a blind battle! You'd probably slice all our zoids in half, let alone the enemy's!"

"Ok, let's assume you go into battle with Brad and Leena, what would you do?"

"I'd go out in Shukaku, activate its cloaking device, sneak around, and if I find one of Harry's teammates or even Harry himself I slam them into something with Shukaku's tail, or fire its pressure cannon, which should destroy a majority of their armour, besides Harry challenged me, not you."

When Bit couldn't come up with a comeback, it was decided that Naruto would pilot Shukaku for the match.

At the site of the battle, the Champ team were waiting for the Blitz team to launch their zoids.

"Well there they are, didn't think you would show up Uzumaki."

Meanwhile in another dimension, various villains and a brooding emo all sneezed at the same time. (The emo was promptly executed for being emo, a law passed by that dimensions Naruto, go Hokage Naruto!)

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki, good of you to come to your defeat."

"Sebastian, stop stealing my lines right when it gets to the good part!"

Leena's Dibison and Brad's Command Wolf were waiting for the Hover Cargo to let Shukaku out from the side panel. When it did come out, Harry nearly wet himself. He had never seen such a frightening zoid in his life, and the thing made him sweat to the point where he wouldn't be able to pilot his Dark Horn, was the eyes. Instead of being a solid orange, red or green, they were black, with a pattern on each one, a gold circle with a diamond and four black circles around it. They had a strange feel, as if they were alive.

The judge capsule landed somewhere in the centre of the maze while Benjamin and Sebastian tried to bring Harry out of his day mare (a nightmare while awake and before the evening).

"The area of a thirty mile radius is strictly a zoid battle field; all others must leave the area at once... area scanned... battle mode 0973... The Blitz team vs. The Champ team... ready... FIGHT!"

All of them charged in, but Shukaku, being heavier than the other zoids was a bit more sluggish, which Bit had not trouble criticizing.

"You see that, he's slower than a cannon tortoise why was he let in there again?!"

"Bit, Shukaku is designed for stealth battles; a blind battle is practically its element, right Doc?"

"But if we attack from above they'll go like this!"

Bit and Jamie looked at Doc, who was playing with models of a Redler and a Pterras.

"Doesn't he know this is a ground battle?"

"He's in his own world now."

Naruto was hiding, Shukaku's cloaking device activated, waiting for Harry to go past in his Dark Horn. When Harry did go past, Naruto over heard the comments about Shukaku he was making.

"...and to think someone would be dumb enough to make a zoid like that oversized racoon-dog! It's more looks and intimidation than actually a good fighter!"

Something inside Naruto snapped. He felt a wave of anger flow over him, and a small voice in his head that kept saying stuff along the lines of 'call me weak will he? That bitch will die slowly!' Naruto slumped forward, and when his eyes opened, they were the same as Shukaku's, except glowing.

"**Oh Harry, I want to play a little game, it's called DIE!!!"**

Harry turned just in time to see Shukaku smash through a building, and slam its tail into his Dark Horn, sending him flying through several buildings to the spot where Benjamin and Sebastian were fighting Leena and Brad. Leena and Brad could only stare when the Dark Horn slammed into Benjamin and Sebastian's zoids.

"H-Harry, what the hell was that?! Are you trying to make us lose?!"

"T-That Naruto kid, he's insane! He made his zoid throw me through a whole bunch of buildings! He doesn't even sound human!"

"**Well now you know not to insult my creations, or I kill you, simple as that."**

Everyone jumped seeing as most zoids when moving make a large amount of noise, but Shukaku living up to its purpose, didn't even make so much as a sound when moving towards them.

"**Leena, care to do us the hono**ur of finishing these clowns for us?"

"With pleasure"

She then proceeded to blast them into next week, making them win, and all the guys back in the Hover Cargo shit themselves and all simultaneously think 'note to self: DON'T PISS LEENA OFF!'

Back at Torus Farm, A.K.A- the Blitz team's home base, everyone was considering what they would do with the prize money they got, except Naruto and Doc. Naruto had already spent his money on equipment to help him assemble Kyuubi, while Doc was finding out about the parts used in Naruto's zoids. There was one part that caused concern, a chip that isn't found in other zoids. Its purpose was unknown, but may have had some connection with Naruto's change in attitude during the match.

AN: there, done happy? Me? Well yeah of course! Now I don't have to read comments like 'maybe you should stop writing summaries and start the actual chapter' seriously, I plainly said to 'be patient while waiting for the first chapter' well sorry! The only reason why I was able to finish this now was because my end of semester exams finished.... hey I just realised... this is my longest chapter yet... yay!


	4. AN: I'm dead for now

Devoted fans I have bad news

My parents found out that I skipped school on September 11, 2009 and as a safety precaution, all of my fanfics have been added to a memory stick for safe keeping but there will be no updates until the end of my punishment is served out… which will most likely be when I turn 21… well until then

Goodbye and please don't do anything reckless to make me look bad, I can doo that on my own

Doctor41 -_-. (that is a crying smiley if you can't tell)


	5. AN: profile stuff

Hi guys

Just a quick note to tell you about my new poll and my challenges to all of you

Normally I wouldn't do something like this but no one has made any response to them so I thought "what if they didn't know?"

Well now you do

Ja ne ^_^


End file.
